The invention concerns an air filter, in particular a cabin air filter e.g. for a motor vehicle, in particular in an air conditioning device, as well as a filter insert for such a filter.
DE 10 2005 048 841 discloses a cabin air filter in which a filter element receptacle comprises a guide pin that is inserted into a guide passage in a filter element when the filter element is inserted along its longitudinal axis into the filter element receptacle. Other cabin air filters are known in which shaped elements on a filter element receptacle require complementary shaped elements of the filter element so that the filter element upon insertion into the filter element receptacle can terminate seal-tightly therewith.
DE 102 31 696 A1 discloses a filter insert that has an end cap that is designed in one embodiment in a T-shape so that a web in the plane of the filter element is projecting away from the filter element.
DE 20 2005 011 078 U1 discloses a filter element that comprises a sealing strip that is attached e.g. on three sides about the filter element.
A disadvantage of such filters is that the filter element must be matched precisely to the corresponding filter, respectively. For example, a filter insert for a cabin air filter of DE 10 2005 048 841 must have its guide receptacles precisely at the positions of the guide pins. The sealing strip of DE 20 2005 011 078 U1 may compensate minimal unevenness but has e.g. an inherent uniform thickness; the same holds true for the web of DE 102 31 696 A1. Solutions would be desirable in which a filter element is suitable for various configurations of the filter element receptacle or is more easily adaptable.